1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a humidifier; especially the humidifier is installed in a case with a detachable lid. The humidifier transforms water into steam by an ultrasonic oscillating device with a detachable ultrasonic oscillating assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional humidifier for increasing an indoor humidity has a case, a circuit board and an ultrasonic oscillating assembly. The circuit board and the ultrasonic oscillating assembly are mounted in the case. The circuit board and the ultrasonic oscillating assembly are electrically connected together.
After water is injected to a chamber in which the ultrasonic assembly is placed or water is guided to the ultrasonic assembly via a water absorbing assembly, the circuit board outputs a voltage to the ultrasonic assembly so that ultrasonic assembly can transform the water to steam to increase the humidity in the air.
The ultrasonic oscillating assembly has multiple micro-holes. After the humidifier has been used for a long time, the multiple micro-holes will be blocked by impurity in the water to disable the spray function. The ultrasonic oscillating assembly is fixed inside the case, so users cannot replace the ultrasonic oscillating assembly by themselves. When the ultrasonic oscillating assembly of the humidifier is broken, the whole humidifier will have to be discarded, and this causes a waste of resources.